


Sackboy x Fem!Teen!Reader! Lemon - Shower Time!

by Hard_Candy17



Category: LittleBigPlanet
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, Dinner, Ejaculate, F/M, Female Ejaculation, French Kissing, Kissing, Lap Sex, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hard_Candy17/pseuds/Hard_Candy17
Summary: I dunno, Sackboy's just so cute💖





	Sackboy x Fem!Teen!Reader! Lemon - Shower Time!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Big Planet Lemons:) - Sackboy Lemon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/488596) by Jen-Jen-2004. 



> This story is for girls who can't get enough of this cute adorable Sackboy 😉💋💘

This story is for girls who can't get enough of this cute, adorable Sackboy.

In this story, you are a 17-year-old high school senior and athletic cheerleader who had one hell of the day at school and got a special reward from someone special.

Your watch read 7:25PM. Your parents had just departed for work, so you're left to whip up your own dinner. You're tired as hell, all you wanted to do is to sit back and chillax, which is what you've been thinking about since you left for school.

But upon stepping through the front door, you saw your adorable boyfriend, Sackboy, running to you from the dining room. "Welcome home, sweetheart," he greeted as he gave you a light hug and a gentle kiss on your dimple. He glanced at your dirty, grass-stained cheerleading uniform and a few cuts on your arms and legs. He could tell that you've been falling off the human pyramid a few times. You were hurt, but luckily didn't break any bones.

You kicked off your high tops as Sackboy grabbed your backpack and sat it on the couch nearby. "I made you dinner," he informed. Dinner. That's an another thing you've been thinking about while you were out cheerleading.

He grabbed your hand and lead you to the dining room where you stared in amazement at the table filled with candles and flowers, along with plates of <your favorite entree> with <your favorite sides> and glasses of <your favorite drink> to wash them down with. There's even <your favorite sweets> for dessert!  
"OMG! Sackboy! You didn't have to do this!" you squealed in delight. "Oh, but I did," he replied.

After you two ate, Sackboy took you to the bathroom, slammed the door shut and turned on the shower. He then took off your dirty grass-stained cheerleading top and skirt, and then your sports bra and cotton panties.

He took you into the shower, then stepped in with you and pulled the shower curtain closed. He pulled you close to him and started kissing you on the lips all the way to your neck.

While he was kissing you, he used his hands to massage your girls, then guided them along your curves all the way to your hips. Then he slid his fingers into your womanhood, while using his thumb to rub your clit. You couldn't help but to moan in pleasure. You felt yourself getting soggy downstairs.

Pretty soon, you found yourself being laid down onto the shower floor, with Sackboy sitting on top of you, his fingers entwining yours. He stared at you with pure lust in his cute button eyes before he kissed you on the lips.

"I love you, <your name>," Sackboy told you, his head resting on yours, his hand caressing your face. He brushed a few strands of your <hair color> hair away from your <eye color> eyes. "You're the best thing that had ever happened to me. No matter what, my feelings for you will never change." You felt tears in your eyes as he then kissed you on the lips.

Awww... that's the sweetest thing he'd ever told you! Of course, you've had such a strenuous day at school. You had to go through tests, carry around stacks of textbooks from class to class all day, clean out your desks and locker, kids kept bumping into you, do lots of tiring workouts at P.E., cheer your throat out and fall off the human pyramid a few times.

Just when things couldn't get any more exhausting, Sackboy had shown up, not exactly invited. He'd made you dinner, ran you a nice, clean shower and told you of the sweetest things that would melt into your heart like marshmallows.

He was warm, sweet and inviting, and (oh good lord) he was using his tongue. He was such a superior teaser. He stuck his soft wet tongue into your mouth, rubbing it against yours before he trailed it down your neck and then to your hard, rosy nipple. You moaned a little, petting the back of his head as he circled his tongue around it before sucking it, then he gave the other the same treatment.  
Then he went down to the most intimate part of your body: your ladyhood.  
He stuck his tongue inside your soggy delicate flower and started licking it, the tip of his tongue stroking that special sweet spot inside you, while using his hands to grip your titties. You lifted your leg a little bit as he turned his head sideways so his lips were parallel to your folds. You felt yourself blush, moaning in pleasure and out of control.

"OMG, S-Sackboy, I-I'm gonna..." you stuttered, trying to warn him, but he didn't stop. He kept licking and licking until pretty soon you came all over his face. You were such a wicked squirter. You sat up to look at your mess all over your boyfriend. "OMG! Sackboy! I'm so sorry!" you apologized. He just looked at you with your love juices all over his face. He wiped it all off with his hand and licked it.

He then sat on his knees, and he picked you up and placed you on his lap, your legs at his sides. He angled his hardened member just right for you as you lowered yourself down on him. Of course, it had been almost a month since the last time you two had fucked, so he was a little bit bigger this time. He placed his hands on your hips as you gripped onto his shoulders and then he began thrusting.

He stared at your face as you moan, while he continued to thrust into you, knowing that you were enjoying it.  
"You're making me very happy... I love you," Sackboy spoke up before he leaned down to kissed the lower part on one of your boobs, taking the nipple in his mouth before he rested his head on them. Then he moved up to your neck, sucking on it. You moaned, tilting your head to give him more access.

He felt your lady parts clamping down around him, and soon then he picked up his speed and thrusted harder, causing you to moan and squeal louder, your ass and your girls bouncing up and down. He started to breathe harder as you began to feel lightheaded, your vision turning white. All you could hear is your own heartbeat. You two were almost there.

Soon then, both of you gave out some of squeal and grunt, ejaculating on each other. It didn't matter if Sackboy got you pregnant, since you both wanted a child together, and that you were almost done with school and that your 18th birthday is just around the corner. He held you tight while he was trying to recover. Then he pulled out slowly, causing you to moan gently. You felt like there was a huge void in you, but somehow you felt even more exhausted than you were when you had arrived home.

You two felt the running water turning ice-cold, so Sackboy grabbed the clean washcloth, squirted some shower gel on it and started scrubbing your skin clean with it. "Thank you... Sackboy..." you told him as you began to close your eyes, too pooped to keep them open. He just smiled at you, then he began to scrub his own fabricky skin as well.

After having you both cleaned up, Sackboy stood up and turned the shower off. He pushed the curtain open, picked you up and dragged you out onto the bath mat. He grabbed the dry fluffy towel from the rack and dried you and then himself off with it. He wrapped it around your naked body and carried you to your room, bridal style, knowing that you'd sleep well tonight with him in your arms, and vice versa.

Of course, the sun's still up and it wasn't even close to your bedtime yet, but you were too tired to give two shits about it. Sackboy gently laid you down on the bed with him, pulled the blanket over you, fluffed your hair and kissed the dimple on your cheek, hoping that it'd give you the sweetest dreams, the ones that he could possibly make come true someday. He then wrapped his arms around you, snuggled into your chest and went to sleep.  
Your parents will be too tired to even bother asking you when they arrive home from work.


End file.
